


Sour Patch Kids

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sour Patch Kids, Spencer Reid - Freeform, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer & Reader have an off again/on again relationship. Currently, they are off, but then Spencer pretends to be the unsub's prince charming and Reader's feeling are bubbling to the surface once again.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Sour Patch Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot, I am choosing the following phrases from tumblr user moonlit-martyr.
> 
> "She may be all lollipops and candy bars, but, I bet behind closed doors, she's handcuffs and gags" - Morgan
> 
> "Take off your clothes, but leave the heels on." - Spencer
> 
> The relationship: Co-workers.
> 
> The episode: If the Shoe Fits (2014) Not following it to a T, but I believe it fits. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Smut. (New to the lingo, here so forgive me if I miss something.)

Y/N rapidly tapped her foot near the coffee counter, as she called it, growing increasingly impatient while waiting for it to beep. She'd already overslept and had to forego a shower, spraying dry shampoo in her hair and wearing a cardigan as an extra layer to soak up the ridiculous amount of deodorant she rolled on her underarms. 

"C'mon! Stupid machine, work! Ugh! Why don't we have a Keurig?" 

"What's a Keurig?" Y/N nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to see her co-worker, Dr. Spencer Reid, in the doorway. 

"You don't know what a Keurig is?" she asked, dumbfounded by his question. He shook his head. 

"No. That's why I asked you," he quipped. 

"Alright, in short, it's a better coffee maker, that uses pods with the grounds in them. Also, you can make it by the cup, instead of the whole pot." He frowned. 

"I wouldn't like that. I practically drink one whole pot and then some," he laughed. Y/N joined in, too. 

"Hey guys," came J.J.'s voice. "Head's up, we got a case." 

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N can safely say now, she's used to riding in the jet. Even though she only joined the BAU a few months back, she had met every member of the team at some point while getting ping-ponged in between units. She was happy to, for once, not be a floater. 

They were on their way to Missoula, Montana. Quite the interesting case. A young male was found dead with stab wounds, tossed in the woods. The intriguing part? He had a cell phone stuffed in his jaw. And it was set to go off at midnight. 

In her head, Y/N's mind went straight to Cinderella. The modern take this unsub was portraying was eerily similar to the 2004 movie, A Cinderella Story. Which had been a favorite of Y/N's. She now wishes Hilary Duff had stuffed Chad Michael Murray's mouth with her cell phone. The unsub was clearly going after boys with rich families; ones that probably had no trouble getting into any college they wanted; as long as the bank of Mommy and Daddy could fund it. 

"Guys, another body was found," spoke Penelope Garcia via the screen on the laptop. "Same M.O. as Douglas Clark, although another puncture wound was found on top of the twelve times stabbed, like Clark. Kevin Brubaker, senior at the local university." 

"Let me guess, white and privileged?" Y/N asked. 

"Yes, ma'am," chimed Garcia. "Also, our unsub definitely has a type. Wait for it. Dark haired, Caucasian males in their early to mid 20's, with deep pockets, fancy cars, and high end condos to boot." 

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said. 

"Okay, Rossi and Reid, go to the latest crime scene, J.J and Morgan, check out Clark's body at the morgue, Kate, Y/N, and I will head to the police station and set up shop." 

Not long after they made it to the station, they were greeted by Clark's ex-boyfriend and partner. He had explained to them that no one else knew, so the fact that he was homosexual seemed to not play a part in the victimology. Y/N suddenly felt she should at least give Hotch and the rest of the team her thoughts on it, even if she ended up being wrong. Once everyone filed back into the station, she got everyone's attention. 

"Hotch, guys, I may have a hunch that our unsub is actually female." 

"Based on what?" Reid quickly asked. Y/N was almost positive only J.J, Kate, and Penelope would understand. Maybe Rossi. 

"About 10 years ago, there was a modern live-action remake of Cinderella," she began, already losing her audience. "Just, stay with me here," she continued. "We know that each victim was stabbed 12 times. 12. When the clock strikes midnight, Cinderella's fairytale dream night ends. The cell phone in their mouths, set to go off at midnight, and it was a cell phone instead of a glass slipper in this said remake. Also, the extra stab mark we can't explain...what if it is actually the heel of a glass slipper? Or, at least a women's heel." Y/N blinked around the room to see if there was anyone left she didn't fail to lose. 

"Makes sense, Y/N, but why do this in the first place. What's the trigger? The motive?" J.J. asked.

"Well, what's the first reason you would have to attacking men this brutally?" Y/N questioned. "My first thought would be that our unsub was attacked, herself, possibly even raped." 

"That would definitely be a trigger for a female annihilator," Morgan stated. 

"Time to give the profile," spoke Hotch. 

\-------♥-------- 

Hours later, the team successfully arrested the unsub. Claire Dunbar, a young woman who, turns out, had been repeatedly raped by her father as a girl. She romanticized her image of him in choosing potential boyfriends; any guy who didn't make the cut, was killed. 

When they found her in a cemetery, Reid insisted he go alone to arrest her. Y/N and J.J covered him in bushes nearby. Little did their team know, Y/N and Spencer had been seeing each other on and off for a couple years. Right now, they were off. That being said, his words to Claire hit a nerve somewhere she couldn't quite explain. 

"I've looked for so long....I've searched this entire city trying to find the right person." Reid said. "Are you the right person?" Y/N wanted so bad in that moment to answer him. But, he wasn't talking to her. J.J. caught the look in her eyes. She had a hunch, but felt it best to keep her nose out of it, for now. "The dance, the other evening. Do you remember?" Reid asked Claire. Guess his knowledge of Cinderella is coming in quite handy. "I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. We danced the whole night and then....she was gone." 

"But, she left this behind," Reid continued. Y/N was getting a little scared for Reid as Claire had already stabbed three men down. This could get dicey if he doesn't say exactly what she wants to hear. "May I?" Reid asked her as he pulled Claire's bloody heel out of the evidence bag it was in. Y/N and J.J watched as he got down on a knee and placed her heel on her foot. Then, as if to seal the deal, he grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Claire blushed. "I brought the carriage. It's waiting for us." It almost broke their hearts to have to arrest her. What happened to her as a child was cruel and inhuman. This was one of those cases where they left feeling like they imprisoned a victim rather than a monster. 

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N now found herself sitting in the comforts of her gigantic couch, with a big bowl of ice cream, and was about to watch A Cinderella Story. It seemed only fitting. Not long after her ice cream was gone and the movie was almost over, she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her phone that was off to the side. Huh. 8:10 p.m. Who could be here now? She got up and walked to her door, peeking through the almost useless peephole. Spencer. She unlocked it and swung it open. "Hi, Y/N. Um...can we talk?" 

"Sure, Spence, I was just finishing my movie. What's up?" Y/N left her movie paused as she placed her bowl and spoon in the sink. 

"I miss you," he whispered. He came up behind her and wrapped her up in a hug that lingered. Y/N missed him too. They still talked as normal, but she truly missed the intimacy they shared. 

"I miss you too, Spencer." With that, she turned herself around in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. A hand of his shot up within her hair just as one of hers disappeared in his mop. Soon, they could feel just how much the other had truly missed them. When they broke apart for air, Y/N thought of an idea, strangely half-inspired by their latest case. 

"Follow me, Handsome," she whispered in his ear as she led him to her bedroom. Once inside, she told Spencer to sit on the bed or the chair. She wanted to show him something. "Now, before you see, I'm warning you, this outfit is from Halloween 2004. I'm positive it doesn't fit, but the heels I wore were killer." 

"Weren't you still in high school back then?" Spencer asked. He knew, he was just double and triple checking. 

"Yeah, senior year. Spence, I told you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you've seen the picture of my friends and I at the local haunted house that year. I was a Kinky Cinderella, remember?" Y/N said as she carefully walked out of her closet, 6 inch heels on and a Cinderella meets prostitute costume on to boot. She turned around to show him that it indeed did not fit like it used to. Spencer definitely remember that photo. That costume. Those heels. 

"Those the tallest heels you own?" he asked as he stood up from her chair to stand next to her. Side by side, in her heels, Y/N actually stood two whole inches taller than Spencer. 

"Yeah, and this," she said as she gestured between herself and Spencer, "is why I never wear them around you." He gave her a look that told her he knew there was more. "I like being shorter than the guys I'm with, these heels are a few inches too tall." Y/N laughs at the fact that she can clearly see the top of Spencer's head. Usually, she only sees it when he sits down on the floor while she sits above him in a chair or on the couch. "I can see the top of your head, and it looks like you have some dandruff." 

Spencer takes his hands and fluffs out his hair at her. "There, better?" He laughs. 

"Much," she laughs back. "Actually, there's something I always wanted to try with you...uses these heels." she whispered. Spencer's ears perked up. 

"Try what, exactly? And why haven't you ever asked before?" 

Why hadn't she asked before? Oh, yeah, every time she found the confidence to approach him about it, that was usually when they'd called a break. "I've thought about it before, but our timing seemed to get in the way." 

"What is it that involves those?" he asked, pointed directly at her footwear. 

"A massage. Heel-use acupuncture, I think," she said. Suddenly, she saw fear in his eyes, a hint of curiosity, must mostly, fear. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not wanting to literally walk on you in these. I planned to use my hands." 

Now, he was just plain confused. "Care to explain?" 

"Okay. I saw it on a TV show, once, where a woman was giving a man a massage. He had bought her a pair of fancy high heel shoes. He requested that she place her hands in the shoes and essentially walk along the back on his body with the heels. I know it sounds strange, but ever since I saw it, I can't seem to shake the image out. I figured worse case, is that you hate it, and I just won't do it ever again. Okay?" 

His brain was thinking. She could tell. The wheels were spinning, but not yet touching ground. "I'll try it. But, can I ask something of you for...after?" 

"Sure. Ask away." 

"Could you take off your clothes, but leave the heels on?" She gawked at him. 

"Yeah, I can do that. Can I ask why?" She was curious now. And turned on. 

"There's something I've read about, and I want to try, just trust me, okay?" he pleaded. 

"Okay." 

Minutes later, Spencer was lying on the bed with just a sheet over his lowed half. Y/N found a sheer nightie to wear and she had her heels in her hands, ready to go. "Promise me you'll tell me to stop if it actually hurts, okay?" Spencer nodded. If he was being honest, he was a little afraid. He's not really a fan of needles and the heels on those shoes aren't much bigger in circumference. He's amazed Y/N could still walk in them. 

Y/N placed a heel on each on Spencer's ankles. Slowly and carefully, she walked them up his thighs and then his torso. He felt pinching, and very slight pleasure in it. Nothing terribly exhilarating. She made it to his shoulder blades and then down his arms. Once she reached his wrists, she took the heels off her hands and put them back on her feet. "Let me guess, it didn't really do anything for you..." she sighed. He shook his head. 

"Not really, no. Honestly, your hands do a better job," he laughed. "It wasn't painful, and maybe I felt a tiny bit of pleasure, but, yeah, overall, pretty much nothing." 

"Alright. Well, thanks for indulging my crazy." 

"Anytime. As long as you indulge mine," he said. "You know, using those heels on my back, I can feel just how sore it is now. Mind giving me an actual massage?" 

"What about whatever your crazy thing is?" She was still very curious. 

"We'll get to that. As long as you keep those heels on," he murmured. He turned back around to lie on his stomach as Y/N got up on the bed, straddling him. She kneaded her fingers and knuckles over almost every nerved in his back. She made sure to pay extra attention to his neck and shoulders, as well as his arms. Once she felt his knots disappear, she lifted herself off him so he could turn around. The second he did, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her on top of him. "Get up here," he said in a low, husky voice. Y/N caught what he meant. She positioned herself over his mouth, letting her heels dig into his sides. Apparently he was enjoying that. 

Spencer wasted no time licking up every centimetre of her folds. She had a hand on the headboard to steady herself on him. He stuck his tongue as far as it could go, massaging her insides as best he could. Her moans and cries only encouraged him more. Just as she had finished riding out her orgasm, Spencer shifted, telling her to switch. 

Now, she was on her back, Spencer towering over her. Again, no time going to waste, he lined himself up and shot his way in. Hard. She cried at the contact. He grabbed each of her legs, feeling like jelly to her, and hoisted them up so her heels dug into his shoulders. Oh. That's what he wanted? He thrusted a few more times, then grabbed each of her ankles and places the heels over his nipples. Without thinking, Y/N dug her heels into him, causing him to moan and cry her name. 

Well spent, they cuddled for a while after. Both felt they were right back to where they were months ago. Neither one wanted this to end. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Hey, sweet thang, how was your weekend?" Morgan never failed to tease any of his colleagues who were younger than him. Y/N and Spencer, especially. 

"Bite me, Morgan," Y/N teased before making her way to the sacred coffee maker. 

"Lay off man, she's sweet, give her a break," mumbled Spencer and he plopped on his chair at his desk, which happens to be across from Y/N's. 

"I don't know man, she may be all lollipops and candy bars, but, I bet behind closed doors, she's handcuffs and gags." 

Spencer was in the middle of sipping his coffee from the shop when he spit it out in response to Morgan's crude comment. "You'd be betting wrong." Shock spread quickly across Morgan's face. "She prefers Sour Patch Kids."


End file.
